Don't Forget
by FiannaRadcliffe
Summary: A tale of Hurt, Comfort and mystery as Kenny, Stan, Kyle and Butters try to discover whats happened to Stan during the four years he went away
1. Blurb

What can drive Best Friends apart? No the correct answer isn't nothing...Because Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick and Butters Stoch all know differently.  
Eric Cartman can drive best friends apart.


	2. Chapter 1 Book 1 Kenny

Chapter 1

I sighed as I walked back into school having just been let out of Hell. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket pulling it out I saw it was a text from Kyle I stopped outside our tutor room reading it.  
DUDE BUTTERS IS UPSET WHERE R U? I didn't bother replying and just walked into the room. I heard Butters sniffling and my head immediately turned towards him. Butters was sat on a four table opposite him was Stan and Kyle who were both comforting him. As I walked over and sat down next to him Butters calmed down slightly his sniffles becoming quieter. When Butters sniffles were almost inaudible he looked up at me and I smiled at him laughing when he threw his arms around my waist. Stan and Kyle looked up from whatever they were talking about gave us a small sigh then joined in with my laughter. Butters pouted he didn't know what was so funny and that made me laugh more. Stan sighed his blue eyes troubled and we all looked at him confused Kyle probably the most confused of us all. Stan never sighed. Stan looked at us all and managed a slight smile. Kyle looked at him his eyes demanding answers and Butters looked at him concerned. I stared at him and he stared back as if to say tell you later.

The next day Stan didn't turn up for school. Neither did Cartman. Kyle was upset he wouldn't listen to me or Butters. Butters was telling him everything was alright Stan wouldn't leave him and it would all be okay he'd be back tomorrow. By lunch Kyle had calmed down slightly and we were able to have a decent conversation with him. "Kenny he hasn't left has he? " Kyle asked me when Butters went to toilet. I shook my head and pulled my phone out of my pocket as it vibrated. It was from Stan. I was about to tell Kyle then I kept my mouth as I read his text. URGENT DONT TELL ANY1 ESPECIALLY KYLE. U WILL HAVE A LETTER WHEN U GET HOME 2MOZ READ IT ND DONT TELL ANYONE. ND PLZ DONT TXT BCK. I flipped my phone shut and answered Kyle's question "No Kyle I don't think he's left I think he's ill." Kyle relaxed at this and asked Butters the same question when he got back. Butters replied exactly the same way I replied which made Kyle slightly happier.

After school that night Me and Butters walked to Starks Pond hand in hand. "Ken..... Do you think Stans going to come back?" Butters asked as we sat on the snow. "Yes he will come back. He won't leave Kyle without an explanation." I replied pulling Butters onto my lap. He smiled at me and we both looked back up at the stars. I lent back waiting till Butters lent back on me before kissing him. "Love you baby" I said looking back at the stars. I heard Butters gasp at my sudden kiss then he settled into my chest smiling and muttered "I love you Ken" before kissing me back.

At school the next day I was greeted by a very upset and crying Kyle. "Whats the matter Dude?" I asked as he rubbed his eyes. "He's not in South Park anymore. I went to his house last night and asked his mom and she said he was with Cartman. But when I got to Cartmans the car was gone and nobody was home. He's..... not …... here...... anymore." Kyle said nearly breaking down and crying again, I patted his arm reassuringly. Kyle looked up at me and I said "We'll find him Kyle, I promise." My phone vibrated and I pulled it out of my pocket. Another text from Stan. I scanned my text REMEMBER DONT TELL ANY1 KEN ESPECIALLY ND IT WILL BE ON UR DOORSTEP PLZ READ IT ND DONT TXT BCK Like requested I kept my mouth shut and walked Kyle to tutor with him sobbing hysterically.

I walked Kyle home and walked back to mine remembering that there was supposed to be a letter on my doorstep. As I approached my door there was something white on the doorstep Bending down I saw my name scrawled across an envelope. Stans writing. I snatched the letter up and tore it open. Stan must have been upset when he wrote this as the ink had ran in places. I began to read;

_Kenny,_

First please don't tell Kyle. I mean it please don't. He'll want to know where I am and he'll get hurt trying to find me. Its Cartman Ken he told me he was going to hurt Kyle and I can't let that happen. He said he wouldn't as long as I went somewhere with him and let him do stuff to me. I promised Cartman I wouldn't tell anyone what was happening especially Kyle but if he hurts me for telling you he hurts me for telling you. I'd rather someone knew what he was doing then I left and no-one know why. Thats why I'm telling you. Kenny I beg you please don't tell Kyle please don't. I'd rather he didn't know what Cartmans doing to me. Kyle knows I'm gone by now. Tell him I love him each day. Don't let him forget me. Make sure he Doesn't forget. And Don't Die. Neither of you can Die especially you without you Kyle will kill himself.

Don't Forget Kenny And Don't Die.  
Stan


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

I pocketed the letter very tempted to go to Kyle and show him the letter. But I was confused what did Stan mean by letting Cartman do stuff to him. Then I remembered. Rape."Cartman was raping Stan?????? No wonder he doesn't want Kyle to know. Then why did he tell me. Oh well he didn't ask me to not do anything so I'll go to sleep and think it over." I said out loud as I wandered to my room for a sleep.

I wandered to school the next morning with Kyle and Butters. Kyle was upset Stan hadn't bothered to text or call him he'd left god knows how many messages on his phone, asking him where he was. Butters knew there was something I wasn't saying and was concerned. He kept looking at my his pale blues eyes showing concern. When me and Butters were sat next to each other in tutor he asked "Whats the matter Ken?" I sighed looking around the room until my eyes settled on his concerned pale blue ones. "I don't like seeing Kyle upset. And Butters what makes it worse is that I don't think Stans coming back." I replied looking at Kyle who was sat opposite us and was nearly breaking down. Butters nodded and looked towards Kyle his hand in mine. We'd stopped kissing in front of Kyle since Stan had left so we either kissed in secret on a night or held each others hand at school.

As we walked to the cafeteria for lunch I dashed to the bathroom knowing no one would be in there. I pulled out my phone and dialed Stans number. When his answer machine answered it I left my message "Stan Its hurting Kyle too much....... Please Stan come home." Putting my phone away I walked towards where Butters and Kyle were sat. Kyle lifted his head slightly as I walked up to the table, Butters was sat on one side of Kyle so I sat on the other side of Kyle so we could calm him down quicker if needed. I looked at Kyle as he said "He's not coming back, Is he?" I shook my head and Butters muttered "Unfortunately" We sat in silence before Kyle sighed and said "Okay I'll try to be normal. I'll try to get over him leaving." Butters nodded and said "Good for you Kyle." I nodded in agreement knowing he'd never get over Stan no matter how hard he tried. 


End file.
